In packet transmission systems and/or switching systems it is important to delimit packets, i.e., identify the beginning and end of the packets in order to obtain synchronization. Packets were delimited in prior arrangements by employing flags, i.e., a specific code word, placed at the beginning and end of the packet and by employing bit stuffing so that information being transmitted did not emulate the flags.
Such prior delimiting arrangements require bit-by-bit processing. Consequently, they are difficult, if at all possible, to implement for high bit rate packet transmission systems and/or switching systems, e.g., bit rates of 45 Mbits/sec or higher. Indeed, any possible implementation of such a prior delimiting arrangement would be expensive for the higher bit rates and, therefore, undesirable from an economic standpoint.